Blue Rose
by lynne1923
Summary: Runo is new at Yakana High. Shun is a heartbroken ex boyfriend. People want them together and people don't want them together. What happens? Pairing Runo M. and Shun K. Dan K. and Alice G.
1. Prologue

Blue Rose

+++++++ Prologue ++++++++

To: ex Boyfriend

I do not wish to hurt you….. I guess I already did and for that I am sorry. I should have told you that I do not have the same feelings for you as I once did. But I have found someone new. Please do not hate him….. for his and your own sake. I hope you find someone new….. someone better than me.

From: A very sorry ex Girlfriend.

**A/N: ok so that was very short. But it caught your attention right? **

**Well this is once again a new story lol :)**

**This is my First Bakugan Battle Brawlers story so let me know what you think so far…. I am working on the next chapter I hope it will be on tomorrow or the next day but I once again have a busy schedule :(**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

++++++++ Chapter 1: Moving ++++++++

******** Runo's pov *********

I ran my hands sofly over the glass of a sky blue picture frame, softly sweeping away the small amount of dust. A soft smile grazed my lips. it was my family photo. A man and two woman. The man is my father, he wore a red sweater and dark blue jeans. His shaggy white hair laid down across his firm face as if wet. He's sparkling blue eyes stared at the two woman filled with nothing but love and tenderness.

The woman next to my father is my mother. She wore a beautiful green sundress with black daisies dancing around her waist. She also wore knee high black boots. Her dark blue, almost black, hair ran down her back like a river coming to an abrupt halt at her waist. Her shiny forest green eyes glowed along with her beautiful smile. Her expression? Pure love as she clung to a younger woman….. well girl.

The girl is me. She …. Well I wore a yellow shirt with sleeves that rested just below my shoulder and a white and pink skirt hung from my waist. Hugging my legs where orange and white striped socks. On my feet I wore brown heals that coated my foot from my ankle down. I had my light blue hair, yes blue, pulled back in to pig tails with my bangs framing my soft face. My sea foam green eyes beamed at the camera with excitement.

I smiled and beamed right back at the frozen duplicate of myself. I gripped the blue rim and wrapped my family photo in bubble wrap. I placed the protected photo into a cardboard box labled " Runo's Room". I quickly closed the flaps and taped the box shut. With in two seconds of closing the box my father appeared at the door to what was my room.

"Are you ready Runo?" His deep voice broke the silence. I nodded and he picked up the last box from my room. I stood and grabbed my phone before walking out the door into the living room. My mother walked up and handed me my coat which I gladly accepted. We then made our way out the door to the car. My father stood by the driver's side door as we made our way to the car. My mother hopped in the front passenger seat while I took the back directly behind her. My father got into the car, started the engine, and slowly backed out of the driveway. I turned and looked behind me as we made our way down the road, to see our moving truck doing the same. I sighed, turned back around, and leaned my head against the window.

" _Great. New town. New School. New people. Making all new friends over again… I hope I don't get hurt… here I come Naram._ " I thought.

**A/N: Ok that one was a little bit longer. I hope you liked Chapter 1 :)**

**I will get the next chapter written and on as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

++++++++++++++ Chapter 2: First Day ++++++++++++++

************ Runo's pov ****************

" Honey, wake up. It's your first day of school at Yakana High." A soft voice broke through my barrier of sleep. I groaned and slowly sat up. She smiled.

"That a girl. Get dressed and come down for breakfast as soon a possible." She said walking out of my new room. I looked around. My walls were white. The room was cluttered with boxes and furniture that was too big to put in boxes, like my beautiful tarnished wood dresser. I looked at what I was sleeping on. A cot. Some light colors at the end of the day caught my attention. Clothes. A smile split across my face. My mother had either dug through my boxes for my favorite pair of clothes or had saved them, knowing I would want to wear them. I squealed and grabbed them while I ran, dodging boxes, to the bathroom. Once in, I closed the door and stripped off my clothes. I quickly put on my new clothes and looked for my hair brush, tooth brush, and tooth paste. Once I found them I ran a brush through my hair, and brushed my teeth. I almost put my hair up.

"Nah, I am gonna leave it down." I said slipping the air ties around my wrist. I quickly brushed my teeth once more, my mom was very picky about that, and found my deodorant, which I quickly applied. I sprinted down the stairs after throwing my dirty clothes in my room. I ran into the kitchen and my mom handed me a plate of food. I then joined my father in the living room, followed by my mother.

" Are you excited to go to a new school, honey?' my mother asked. I swallowed my food and shrugged.

" I wouldn't be able to tell you until I have met the people." I said. My mother nodded in agreement. I quickly finished my food and rinced the plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Not long after my mother and father followed doing the same.

" Runo! It's time to go!" I heard my dad holler.

" OK!" I yelled back. my mom came into the kitchen with a not so full backpack. I grabbed it and sprinted to the door where my dad was waiting. We headed out the door and to the car. Father got into the driver's seat while I sat next to him.

********* Someone's pov **************

" GOD DAMN IT, BOY! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL! YOU HAVE MISSED TOO MUCH ALREADY!" My father growled dragging me out of the bed and into the bathroom. I sighed and did as told. I got my clothes and got ready for school.

I was now sitting on the couch waiting for my mother to take me to school. I felt the cushion move as someone sat down.

"….. Are you ready, honey?" Her soft voice rang out.

" No" She sighed. I felt her hand land on my arm.

"Was she really worth it?" I opened my eyes and looked at my mother. It had been three days since my break up with Alice, and I hadn't gone to school since. My mother's beautiful amber eyes searched me.

"Yes. I love her." I whispered.

" I just don't understand why she doesn't love me back? And Dan, WHY?" I growled. She sighed.

" It sounds like she isn't worth it." I frowned.

" Yes sh—" " Hun, it's the past. You need to move on. There are better girls out there. Anyways I hear there is a new girl," She said winking at me before walking away. I just stared.

"A new girl!" I muttered.

" Are you coming?" my mother asked. I nodded and stood. I then followed.

******* Runo's pov **********

"Have a good day, Runo!" My father said. I nodded and waved before closing the door. He drove away and I turned around. The school yard was cluttered with students. My eyes flickered from face to face as I made my way to the school entrence.

" Hey! Hey! You. New Girl!" I stopped and turned to where the voice came from. I spotted a girl walking up to me. Her orange hair bobbed a little as she walked up to me. Her blue eyes eyed me with curiosity. I blinked.

********** Mira's pov ************

The girl wore a yellow sundress, which stopped mid-thigh under a long silver vest like silver coat. She wore orange thigh-high socks with brown heels that covered from her ankle down. Her long blue hair hung about her waist. I looked into her sea-foam green eyes to see surprise and curiosity flooding them. A smile crept up my face as I drew closer.

"Hi! My name is Mira!" I said when I got to her. She smiled

"Nice to meet you, Mira! I'm Runo!" She answered.

"Nice to meet you too, Runo." I smiled again

"Um…. I have a question….." She asked with a tint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Ask away?" I said. She looked down.

"Um….. where is the office?" She flashed a shy smile. I let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Follow me! I will show you." I smiled turning around toward the door. I slowed my pace so that I was walking next to Runo.

"So where did you move from?" I asked.

" Rina county in Pulania." She answered looking around.

*********** Runo's pov *************

My eyes glided once again over the faces of the students in the school yard as I walked next to Mira. There was one person who caught my attention. She was about as tall as me with wavy orange hair that stopped just a little longer than her waist. She had sky blue eyes and long eye lashes that made her eyes pop. She wore a grey dress and a tan suit-like coat. She was very pretty. I watched her casually walk to the door.

"Oh! I've heard of Rina! Is it pretty there?" Mira asked.

"Yeah it's pretty there but the people are jerks." I muttered. Mira blinked.

"Really!" She said surprised. I nodded.

"Where ever you go no one and I mean no one has manners." I grumbled. She sighed.

" Not many people have manners now a days." Mira said. I nodded in agreement. Mira opened the door and we walked into the school. We made our way down a hallway flooded with tan lockers. We came to a door the read, "Secretary's office." Mira opened the door and I walked in.

"Hello! May I help you, ma'am?" a soft voice rang out in the small office. Behind a desk, that sat right in front of me, sat a very petit woman with long raven black hair and hazel eyes. I nodded.

" Hi. My name is Runo Aronam. I am the new girl." She blinked.

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Aranom! Welcome! Let me get your books and schedule!" She said scrabbling around the room to find my things. She soon found them and placed them in my open arms.

"There ya go! Have a good day, Ms. Aranom! I hope you like our school!" She smiled. I shifted my books to my hips and found my schedule. I walked out of the office door and stopped to look around. The hall was crowded with all the students that where once in the school yard. I started to walk when my schedule was ripped out of my hands.

"Hey!-" " Hi! My name is Julie! What's your name?" A girl with long white hair, pulled up into a pony tail, with sea blue eyes said smiling while looking at my schedule. I blinked.

"Um….. Runo! My name is Runo!" I said uneasily. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She pulled me trough the hall, dodging people, until we got to a door that read," Mrs. Hana." Julie opened the door and pulled me in. She let go of my wrist and took off to what I assume was her seat. I blinked and blushed.

"Well! Hello! You must be the new girl, Runo Aranam!" A lady, who I assumed was Mrs. Hana, said walking up to me. I nodded and forced as smile on my face, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Well nice to meet you, Ms. Aronam. My name is Ai Hana. I will be your English teacher." She said sticking her hand out for a hand shake. I smiled, a real smile and shook her hand.

********** Shun's pov ************

" Please take a seat in between Dan and Shun. Dan. Shun. Please stand." I sighed and did as told. The girl, Runo, looked from Dan to me and her eyes lingered on me, not leaving me till she sat down and well….. I did the same. I never took my eyes off of her till we sat down. I have to admit, she was pretty.

She sat down at the same time as Dan and I. I heard her grumble as she looked from book to book for her English book. I watched as she set her English book on the floor. She groaned and I smirked. I leaned down and wrapped my hand around her English book. I lifted it and set it on her desk. She looked at it and blinked. She grumbled a thank you and I nodded. She then turned her attention to the front.

++++++++++ Lunch ++++++++

********** Runo's pov *********

By third period I had finally got a locker so I was able to put my stuff away in my locker, which made me happy. By the time I got out of class and put my stuff in my locker, I was being dragged away by Mira. She dragged me through some double doors that lead to the cafeteria. She had me go through the lunch line and then pushed me to a table full of people.

I gulped. She smiled and beamed at the people. I, however, only recognized three on the people; Julie, Dan, and the guy I could not get my mind off of, Shun.

" Hey, guys this is Runo." She said. I gave a small wave and blushed feeling everyone's stare on me.

"Ok, so, this is Dan." My eyes landed on a boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"And this is Dan's girl, Alice." Mira said. My eyes glided to the girl that had caught my attention this morning. I smiled and she smiled back. She had a very pretty smile but that wasn't what caught my attention. I had noticed that when Mira had said, " Dan's girl, Alice," Shun had slightly flinched. That spiked my curiosity.

" This is Julie." My eyes landed on Julie, who smiled at me. I smiled back.

" This is Julie's boyfriend, Billy." My eyes glided over to the boy sitting next to Julie. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore a red and white hat.

"This is Ace. He is my Boyfriend." I looked at a boy next to Shun. She had semi long shaggy but spiky blue hair and deep green eyes.

"This is Shun." Shun nodded at me when I looked at him. I smiled.

"And this is Baron." I looked at a guy next to Alice. She had spiky purple hair and blue eyes.

"We also have a friend named Maruchio. She is in 8th grade." Mira said. I nodded.

"What grade are you in, Runo?" Alice asked.

"10th." I muttered. She smiled and giggled at my tone.

" I'm a junior along with Baron and Billy. Julie is a Sophomore like you. Mire, Ace, Dan, and Shun are all seniors." Alice explained. I blinked and nodded. That was definitely not how I thought it would go. I smiled and sat down next to Alice. It went like this. On my side of the table sat Me, Alice, Dan, and Baron. On the other side of me sat Billy, Julie, Mira, Ace, and Shun.

" So, where did you move from?" Dan asked.

"Rina county in Pulania." I answered.

" Oh! I've been there before!" Alice said. I blinked.

"Really!" I said.

" Yeah! Like a year ago!" She said.

"So, why did you move here?" Billy asked. I shrugged.

" My dad had a job transfer." I mumbled.

" So, technically you could move again any day?" Julie asked. I nodded with a very annoyed look on my faced. I have never moved very much but I never like moving when I do.

" Do you have a cell?' Mira asked. I nodded.

" YAY! Number switch!" Julie squealed.

" Um…" I blinked. I pulled out my phone and Mira snatched it away. I watched it go down the line, Mira, Ace, Shun, Alice, Dan, Baron, Billy, and then Julie.

I blinked and Julie handed me my phone.

" What class do you have next?" Julie asked.

"Um… Geography." I muttered. Julie blinked.

"Well…. Shun has that class." I blinked as my heart almost did a 360.

" HEY SHUN!" She screeched. He stopped and turned to look at her. She trotted up to him and he rose his eye brow.

"Can you show Runo where Geography is? Since, you have that class." His eyes glided to me and he nodded. She beamed and I smiled. Julie bounded off to a waiting Billy, who stood next to Alice, who was just watching us. Billy and Julie left with Alice not far behind. My eyes landed on Shun who was waiting for me. I walked up to him and we started walking.

"I'll meet you at your locker. " He said. I nodded and we made our way out the doors to our lockers. I put in the combo and opened my locker. I grabbed my geography book and closed my locker to find Shun walking up.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we continued walking down the hall, to my left, until we came to a door that read, " Mr. Riwan." Shun opened the door and stepped aside so I could walk in. once I got in I was approached by the teacher. I felt a soft breeze as Shun walked past.

" Hello! You must be Runo!" I nodded as he offered his hand for a hand shake.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ms. Aranom. My name is Artion Riwan." I smiled and shook his hand.

" It's nice to meet you, Mr. Riwan." He nodded and I turned and looked for an empty seat. I found one next to Shun. I walked down the aisle to the seat. I sat down and stared at my desk. That's when a piece of paper landed on my desk from the front. I blinked and looked to the front, where the note had come from, to see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at me. I opened the note and read it.

**Stay away from Shun! He is mine!**

I blinked and wrote back.

**WTF!**

I passed it back and felt Shun's curious gaze on me. I just ignored it. She tossed the paper back when Mr. Riwan wasn't looking.

**Don't think that he likes you just because you hang with his friends and that he showed you to class. HE. LIKES. ME. NOT. YOU.**

I sighed and started writing back when my phone vibrated. I blinked and took my phone out, hiding it under my desk. It was a text from Shun. I blinked and opened the message.

**From: Shun**

**To: Runo**

**Don't believe her. I don't like her and she will never have a chance with me. She says that to every new girl and just any girl that looks at me or that I look at.**

I blinked and looked over at Shun. She smirked and I smiled. I pressed reply and started writing back.

**To: Shun**

**From: Runo**

**K. Why does she do that?**

I pressed send and moved to the note.

**What ever**

Was all I wrote back. I passed it back just as the bell rang. (Yes lol it had been a whole hour lol :) ) I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and was out the door with Shun not far behind.

++++++++ End of the Day+++++++++

******** Alice's pov *************

"Mira!" I yelled at the orange hair girl. Mira stopped and looked back at me. I motioned for her to come here and she sighed before doing as told.

"What is it, Alice?" She asked.

" I think you should throw a party for just us friends." I said. She blinked confused.

"Why? I don't have a reason!" She said.

" Well you do now! Let's make it hang out time." I said. She still blinked.

"Wait! I'm still confused! What is the reason?" I sighed.

" Just to hang out. Maybe some match making." I said looking around innocently.

"Match Making!" She squealed.

"Who are we matching up?" She beamed at me.

"Runo and Shun" I said. Mira stopped jumping up and down and looked at me.

"Shun!" she asked. I sighed.

" Yes, Shun. I may have broken up with him but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. I want him to be happy. And besides I have seen the way those two look at each other." I said. Mira's confused face soon split into a beaming one once again.

"Got ya!" She squealed.

" You get a hold of Julie and I will let everyone else know about the hand out day." She said taking off. I nodded and took out my phone. I opened a new text message and started writing.

**To: Julie**

**From: Alice**

**Hey. Mira is planning a hand out day for all of us. I haven't heard when but I know we will be match making. Shun and Runo**

I pressed send as a car horn honked. I looked up to see my daddy's car waiting. I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the car. I got in and got settled before my dad pushed on the accelerator and the car crept forward. We pulled out and onto the highway, taking a right. My eyes flickered from tree to tree as we passed them.

About five minutes passed before my phone vibrated.

**From: Julie **

**To: Alice**

**Way ahead of you girl lol **

I smiled.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long :) Finally got time to type. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
